The Red Tie
by bargil
Summary: A Max/99 Holiday Story


Max and 99 sat on the couch watching their three older offspring tear through the wrapping paper and shriek and yell as they saw what Santa had brought them. Max was holding their two week old daughter, Amanda, who was sleeping away through all the noise. 99 had her head on Max's shoulder, still tired from Mandy's late night adventures. Max turned his head to look at her. "Still as beautiful as ever", he thought. "Do you want to go lay down?" Max asked her. "And miss all the excitement?" 99 smiled at him. "I'll catch up on sleep at some point. Anyway, she went four straight hours". At that moment, 3 year old Jimmy came over. "Daddy, come see what Santa brought!" 99 leaned over and took Mandy from Max. "Go ahead Daddy", said 99. "Enjoy them while you can". Max silently agreed. He counted his blessings.

* * *

99 walked through Control's hallways, heading toward Max's office. She had a Christmas present for Max and she wanted to put it in his office. She thought, "You'd think it would be easier to hand him the gift and say, 'Merry Christmas, Max!'". 99 couldn't do it. Even though she had worked with him over a year, she still found him a complex character. . . and she was crazy about him. 99 sighed. Sometimes he didn't know she existed. This way would be easier. She noticed Max's office was dark. She walked in at put the small package on his desk. 99 looked out in the hall and seeing no one, walked toward her office. As soon as 99 walked out of sight, another person walked into Max's office. She walked over to his desk and pulled the envelope off the gift on the desk and replaced it with another one. She threw 99's card in the wastebasket and walked out. Half hour later, Max walked into his office and turned on the light. He went over to the desk and sat in the chair and saw the gift. Max was stunned. Not too many people left gifts on his desk; actually hardly ever. Max picked up the envelope and pulled out the card and opened it. It was signed, 'Lisa in the lab'. Max frowned. He could not remember who Lisa was. Max picked up the package and noticed a tiny rip in the wrapping paper. He opened the gift and saw a red silk tie. "Wow", said Max. "She has good taste". Max took off the tie he was wearing and put on the red silk one. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a mirror and admired his image. "You handsome devil", he said. The intercom went off. "Max the Chief wants you in his office", said Larabee. "Right away", said Max. He put the mirror back in his desk and left his office and promptly bumped into a young woman in a lab coat. "Sorry about that", said Max. "Oh no", said the girl. "It was my fault". She smiled up at him. "My name is Lisa".

"Hi Lisa. I'm Max. . ." He did a double take. "You left the gift on my desk!"

"I hope you don't mind", she said. "I've heard so much about you and I'm such a fan!"

"You are, are you?" Max smiled. "Well, thanks again for the gift. I have to get to the Chief's office".

"Max!" Lisa grabbed his arm. "Tonight we're having a little party in the lab. Would you like to come as my guest?"

Max smiled again. "I'd love to". He turned and headed down the hall.

Lisa watched him walk down the hall and headed toward the lab.

Max walked by Larabee's desk. "Hi Larabee".

"Hi Max. Nice tie," said Larabee.

"Yes, isn't it?" said Max and walked into the Chief's office.

99 was already in the office with the Chief. Her eyes widened when she saw Max wearing the tie. The Chief looked up from the papers on his desk. "About time you showed up, Max. Nice tie."

Max smiled. "Thanks. I just found it on my desk."

The Chief looked at Max. "You found a tie on your desk?" The Chief thought, "I hope I don't regret asking that question."

"No Chief. It was a gift. It was gift wrapped and I found this tie when I unwrapped it." Max smiled again and turned to look at 99. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. He wondered why. "Lisa in the lab gave it to me." There was a noise and Max turned to see 99 on the floor, picking up papers she dropped. "Sorry Chief," said 99. "They just slipped out of my hands."

"Lisa?" asked the Chief. "Oh yes, I remember. Carlson just hired her last month."

"That's right!" said Max. "She's a big fan of mine and so she gave me the tie." There was another sound and Max saw 99 picking up papers off the floor again. "Sorry, Chief. I don't know what's the matter with me! Do you mind if I go back to my office?"

"Sure 99. We're all done for the moment," said the Chief.

99 escaped the office.

Max asked, "Is 99 all right?"

The Chief shrugged. "She seemed okay. You know she's got a lot going on getting ready to go home for Christmas."

"Yeah, right Chief," said Max. But he was still bothered by 99's behavior.

* * *

99 headed to the break room. She needed something to drink, unfortunately, all she could have was coffee. 99 shook her head in frustration. "How could she walk in and take the gift as her own? She must have been spying on me!" It didn't make sense. "May be she is a love-struck girl," thought 99. She drank her coffee and decided to head to the lab. 99 turned around and almost bumped into Max.

"Max!" said 99. "What are you doing here!"

"Looking for you," said Max. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

99 noticed Max was still was wearing the tie. "I'm okay. Why would you think I'm not okay?"

Max looked at 99. "Well. Are you worried about your mother? I know you will be spending the holidays with her."

99 sighed. "Max, Mom is fine. That's not the problem." She turned away from him. "That tie really looks good on you."

Max smiled. "Yes, doesn't it. Lisa has great taste."

99 still wouldn't look at him. "Yes. The person who bought it certainly does. I have to go to lab. See you later, Max." 99 left the break room.

Max stared after her. "What is wrong with her?"

* * *

99 headed to the lab. She walked in and the first person she saw was Carlson. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled at her. "99! What brings you here to brighten my day?" Carlson liked 99; he wasn't too crazy about Max; Carlson felt Max deliberately damaged his inventions.

99 smiled at Carlson. "I came down to wish you a Happy Holiday!"

"Are you leaving already?" asked Carlson.

"No. In a couple of days," said 99. "I wanted to make sure I saw you before I left."

"Oh, well, why don't you come to my little get together tonight," said Carlson. "A little food, a little drink, friends getting together."

99 smiled. "Sure, Carlson. I'd love too."

"Great!" said Carlson. "Six o'clock."

99 turned to leave the lab and almost bumped into a young woman. "Sorry," said 99.

"99!" said Carlson. "Have you met my new assistant? This is Lisa."

"No, I haven't," said 99. "Nice to meet you, Lisa."

Lisa looked at 99. "You work with Agent 86, don't you?"

"Yes I do," said 99.

"You're so lucky!" said Lisa. "I think Max is so wonderful!"

"Max is a good agent," said 99. This was the girl who claimed 99's gift as her own. She obviously had a crush on Max. 99 wasn't going to give this girl any extra information. "Nice meeting you, Lisa."

Lisa watched 99 leave the lab and turned to Carlson. "Do you need me to work on anything?"

* * *

Max was in the men's room when Larabee walked in. "Nice tie, Max."

Max looked in the mirror and straightened the tie. "Yes. Lisa has good taste."

"Don't you mean 99?" asked Larabee.

"99?" said Max. "No, Lisa. She left the gift on my desk."

"Max," said Larabee. "I sit outside of the Chief's office every day. I know what is going on at Control. That tie has 99's style written all over it."

Max looked at Larabee and walked out of the men's room. He went back to his office and sat at the desk. He looked at the box and the card. He shook his head and frowned. He went to put the box in the garbage can under his desk and saw something sticking out of the garbage. Max pulled it out and realized it was an envelope; not the one Lisa had left. He looked at it and saw a piece of wrapping paper sticking to it. Max looked at the wrapping paper the gift came in. It was the same. Max opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It was a simple gold card with Merry Christmas written on it. Max opened it and read: 'To my partner and friend. 99.' That explained 99's behavior. Max felt his face turn red. "Why would Lisa pretend that she gave me the gift," thought Max. Max sat at his desk for a minute and picked up the phone: "Larabee, I have to leave the office for a while, in case the Chief is looking for me."

* * *

Max walked into the lab. It was decorated for the holidays. Max saw 99 and started to walk toward her, but Lisa caught him by the arm. "Agent 86, I'm so glad you could come!" she said. Max smiled at her.

"Thank you for inviting me," Max replied.

"Would you like a drink?" Lisa asked. She led him to where Carlson was pouring concoctions into glasses. "Well, 86, I'm flattered you came," said Carlson.

"Well, yes," said Max staring at the drinks. "Are you sure it's not poisonous?"

Carlson glared at Max.

"Come on 86," said Lisa. She picked up a drink. "Let's drink to the holidays."

"Why not?" said Max. He picked up a drink and turned to speak to 99, but again, Lisa grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

As the evening went on, Max was frustrated. He wanted to speak to 99, but Lisa managed to keep him in a corner. Finally, Max said, "Lisa, do you mind if I say something to 99? She'll be leaving for the holidays, and I want to wish her a Merry Christmas."

"Sure 86," said Lisa. "But don't stay away too long."

Max went over to 99 who was talking to Carlson. "Excuse me, Carlson. Could I speak to 99 for a few minutes?"

Carlson opened his mouth to protest, but 99 said, "Yes, Carlson, could you excuse us for a minute?"

Max led 99 away from everyone else. "Look, 99. I know who gave me the tie."

99 started to turn pink and turn away. "I thought Lisa gave you the tie."

"Look at me, 99," said Max. "I was wrong. I could I not know that someone with fashion sense like you wouldn't have given me the tie?"

99 looked at him. His brown eyes were pleading with her to understand. "Look 99, this is probably not the place to say this but. . ."

Lisa shouted over the crowd: "Let's have a Merry Christmas drink! Come on everyone! Freshen your drinks so we can toast the holiday!"

Max looked at 99 who said, "We'll finish this later, Max. I promise." The two went over to the table where Lisa was handing out drinks. "Here, 99 take this," and pushed a glass towards 99. 99 picked up the drink and Max grabbed another.

Lisa looked around. "Does everyone have a drink? Great! Merry Christmas!"

Everyone raised their glass and drank. A few minutes later, 99 started feeling strange. "Max," she said.

Max turned and looked at her. "99? Is something wrong?"

99 looked at Max. "Something's not right. . ." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to collapse as Max grabbed her. "99!" he yelled. "Something's wrong!"

"No, everything's fine, Agent 86." Max turned around to see Lisa aiming a revolver at him.

* * *

"Put her down, 86," said Lisa, aiming the gun at his head.

Max held tight to 99. "Is she going to die?"

"Eventually," said Lisa. "Now put her down before I decide to end your life earlier."

Max gently put 99 down on the floor.

"Now, get up slowly with you hands up and move over there." Lisa pointed the gun toward Carlson.

Max moved back toward Carlson. Carlson looked shocked. "Lisa, what are you doing?" Carlson asked.

Lisa smiled. "You Control people think you're so smart. You're really stupid."

"Hey," said Max, "I'm not stupid. Carlson here might be stupid, but I'm not."

"Now look here, 86," said Carlson. "You're the one who messes up my inventions!"

Max was hoping the argument would distract Lisa. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed she was lowering the gun slightly. Max was also worried about 99. What kind of poison did Lisa give 99? As Max waved his hands and yelled at Carlson, he let his eyes drop to 99. He could see she was wearing the charm bracelet with the gadgets. Now, if he could find a way to get near 99.

Lisa solved the problem by shooting off the gun at a flask which exploded sending liquid all over the place. People ducked for cover, screaming. Lisa glared at Max. "All right 86, enough of the games. The party is over!"

"All right," said Max. "But may I have one last request?"

"What is it?" asked Lisa.

"I would like to kiss 99 good bye," said Max.

"Fine, but no funny business," said Lisa.

Max knelt down by 99 and leaned over her, putting one hand near the bracelet. He knew one of the charms had a needle he could shoot (he hoped) at the hand holding the gun. He held her hand and leaned over and kissed her, realizing he had never kissed her on the lips and she was unconscious! Max felt the charm with his hand and prayed he would hit her. Max shot it off and Lisa screamed and dropped the gun. Max jumped up and grabbed her hands behind her back. "I need something to tie her with!" he yelled. Carlson grabbed a rubber hose and they tied Lisa to a chair. Meanwhile, someone called the Chief and then Max turned his attention to 99.

"What did you give her?" Max yelled.

"It's just a sedative," said Lisa sullenly.

The Chief, Larabee and other agents rushed into the lab. "What happened?" said the Chief.

Max told him what he knew. A couple of agents took Lisa to the jail cells. A stretcher arrived and 99 was brought to the ward. Max wanted to go with 99 but was told they would pump her stomach. The Chief had Max, Carlson and the other people in the lab interrogated to find out what happened. Meanwhile, Lisa was being interrogated.

Later that day. . .

Max sat in his office, exhausted. Apparently, Lisa was a KAOS plant. The real lab technician had been killed and Lisa put in her place. Max shook his head. What a fool he was. Taken in by a pretty face again. Max was waiting to hear if he could see 99. There was some things he wanted to say to her. His phone rang and Max picked it up and listened. "Thanks," he said to the person on the other end. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the hospital ward.

99 was laying in bed with her eyes closed. Max pulled a chair over near the bed. 99 opened her eyes. "Max," she smiled weakly at him.

"How do you feel?" Max asked.

"Lousy," said 99.

"Sorry," said Max, looking away.

"Max! Look at me!" said 99. Max turned reluctantly toward her. "Didn't you want to talk to me about something?'

Max looked into the blue eyes that could tear secrets from his soul. "Um yeah." He reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small package and gave it to 99. "To make up for my stupidity."

99 opened her mouth and closed it. She opened the box and saw a thin gold bangle. 99 looked at him. "Max. . ."

Max looked uncomfortable. He looked down on the floor. "You and I are friends and partners, right? The bracelet is never-ending, right? I mean. . ."

"Max," said 99. She put her hand over his mouth. "I understand."

"No you don't," said Max.

"Max. I'll always treasure it and I'll always wear it." She reached over and took his hand.

Max smiled at her. "Well, I can't wear the tie every day. It doesn't match all my suits."

"Oh, Max."

* * *

Christmas day was almost over. The children were in bed and Max and 99 sitting in the living room enjoying the brief interlude of peace. Max looked at 99. "May be you should go to bed. Mandy will be awake soon enough."

99 snuggled closer to him. "I don't get many opportunities to be alone with you, Mr. Smart. I'm usually surrounded by hoards of children. I'm beginning to feel like the old woman in the shoe."

Max looked at her. "What does that make me? The old man?"

99 grinned at him. "Santa left a gift for you, sweetheart." She put a long thin box on his lap."

"What's this?" Max opened the box. He grinned. "A red tie."

99 smiled. "You look so good in a red tie."

Max leaned over and kissed her. He leaned over the couch. "Oh look. Santa left something for you, too." He handed her a small box. 99 opened it. Her eyes widened. "Oh Max!"

"It's an eternity ring," said Max. "You know, a never-ending circle. I thought after four children, I think we'll be together forever. Here, let me help you with this." He took the ring and put it on her finger.

99 looked at him and took the red tie and put it around his neck. "Well, I'll never let you go. I'll hold you to it."


End file.
